1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to goggles and more particularly to a lens holder which can be selectively detachably coupled to various headgear and includes a pair of juxtaposed pliable straps defining a lens receiving pocket therebetween and a new and novel centrally disposed upper opening through which a pair of individual eyeglass lens can individually pass to and from positions in the pocket.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objects
Motorbike operators typically wear goggles to protect their eyes when riding a motorbike. One such set of goggles is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 304,835 issued to Robert A. Hodges, on Nov. 28, 1989. This prior art set of goggles included a pair of straps which were coupled together along the bottom and side edges but open along substantially the entire upper border for receiving a pair of lens. Upon removal of the prior art set of goggles from a position covering the biker's eyes, the lens were easily inadvertently separated from the prior art lens holder. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel set of goggles which include a lens holder that will better secure the lens than did the prior art lens construction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a set of goggles including a pair of straps which are coupled together at their sides, bottom and upper outer edges but are separated at a central, upwardly opening, upper opening which receives the individual eye glass lens that pass to and from a pocket disposed between the straps.
It is yet another further object of the present invention to provide a set of goggles of the type described having an upper central lens receiving opening which is at least as wide as the width of one of the lens but not greater than twice the width of the lens.
Motorbike riders sometimes wear helmets and sometimes wear bandannas. With the prior art lens holder illustrated in the aforementioned patent, it is difficult to wear the lens in combination with a helmet and/or a bandanna. Accordingly, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a set of goggles of the type described which can be selectively coupled and decoupled to and from a helmet and/or a bandanna.
The goggles constructed according to the present invention, include a pair of flexible confronting straps which conform to the contour of a user's face. Some individuals prefer a tighter fit of the lens holder to the face while others prefer a looser fit. Moreover, some individuals prefer that the lens holder be held tighter against the forehead than the facial cheeks and others prefer that the lens holder be held tighter against the individual's cheeks than the forehead. With apparatus constructed according to the structure illustrated in the aforementioned patent, no such adjustment provisions are provided. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a set of goggles including a lens holder and mechanism for adjusting the relative pressures exerted by the upper and lower portions of the the lens holder on the user's face.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a set of goggles of the type described including pressure adjustment mechanism for varying the amount of pressure exerted on forehead and cheeks of a person's face by the lens holder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a set of goggles of the type described which includes side bands having front portions that are folded over on themselves and rear portions for mounting the lens holder to various headgear.
A further object of the present invention is to provide goggles of the type described including a rotary bar mounted on the ends of a lens holder and bearing against a portion of the side band for adjusting the relative vertical positions of the side bands and the lens holding straps to regulate the amount of pressure exerted by the lens holder on the user's face.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a lens holder of the type described including new and novel apparatus for coupling the lens holder to a bandanna.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.